


The Job

by DLoss



Series: Misplaced Adrenaline [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Humiliation, I'm Sorry, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLoss/pseuds/DLoss
Summary: Jeremy finally gets back on the job, doing what he loves. Feeling like things are getting back to normal and gearing up for big things at the precinct.Guess who has other ideas?Things progress... Smoothly.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: Misplaced Adrenaline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Job

Jeremy sighed a contented breath of relief as he made it out of the briefing room, finally done with the day of sitting and listening to planning and logistics.

He twisted his neck slightly cracking the stiffness out of his c-spine and rolling his shoulders. The day of rehashing orders and procedures was welcome, but had taken its toll of Jeremy’s usually active body. Not that he minded. It was all for a good cause.

He was _finally_ out from under IA’s microscopic gaze and he’d been selected to be a part of the team hitting up one of the cities most prolific drug lords complexes. So, overall, a good week. Things were finally getting back to a semblance of normal. It had been weeks since he’d heard or seen Vagabond, he’d finally gotten off desk duty and back into working the beat with Michael and had been able to actually sleep for the first time in a while.

Diaz held the door for him into the changing room, mostly empty this late in the day, but of one uniformed officer across the lockers Jeremy didn’t know. The briefings had run into overtime because a few of the SWAT guys had taken the opportunity to remind them, several times, how a gun worked. Jeremy hadn’t found it condescending _at all_.

“Thanks man.” He nodded to Alfredo.

“No problem.” The kid smiled. “Heading home?”

“Meeting up with Michael and Gavin for drinks later.” Jeremy admitted. “Got some errands to run. Fun stuff.”

Alfredo smiled as he slung his bag over his shoulders.

“Looking forward to this raid.” He admitted. “Been a while since I got to un-holster my sidearm.”

Jeremy hummed an agreement.

“Just looking forward to not being inside behind a desk.” He replied. “I’d like to know what the sun feels like again.” He added dramatically.

Alfredo laughed.

“You in tomorrow?”

“Oh, final briefings, wouldn’t want to miss what’s been said fifteen times already.” Jeremy nodded sarcastically.

“Don’t think they’re gonna spring it?”

“Maybe.” Jeremy shrugged. “Wouldn’t surprise me. But maybe SWAT wanna be dicks for another day.”

“They wanna be dicks every day.” Alfredo pointed out, heading for the door. “See ya tomorrow, man.”

“Have a good one.” Jeremy called, grabbing his towel and shower kit.

“You too.” Alfredo replied, letting the door shut behind him.

Jeremy picked up the bag with his civvie clothes in it and headed for the shower. Not that he was paranoid about showering at his place, but he had been showering here more often lately. Just felt a little more removed from places Vagabond had managed to fuck over.

The showers were against the wall, all empty, so he rounded the lockers and headed to the cubicle third in. Because he wasn’t an animal.

There was a flinching, almost crawling sensation as he pushed the door open, something in the back of his mind that didn’t register as he stepped into the cubicle. Didn’t make him look around until he realised the door hadn’t swung shut behind him. He glanced and spun, not fully sure who was behind him, but knowing someone was. He dropped his things and moved a pace backwards as the uniformed body moved into the cubicle with him.

“What the _fuck_?” Jeremy snarled, dropping his bag and reeling back, stepping into the shower recess.

Vagabond locked the door behind him, an amused smile on his face as he lifted a finger to his lips to shush Jeremy. Jeremy silenced the snarling question on his tongue, his breath still heaving with surprise and panic.

Vagabond was wearing a uniform. He had died his hair black and had it pinned up in a way that made it look short.

_He was wearing a uniform._

The man stepped over Jeremy’s shit on the ground and calmly assessed the fact that Jeremy wasn’t wearing his sidearm or baton. He’d taken off his rig belt before getting in the shower. He stood there, almost waiting for Jeremy to do something, in his clearly stolen fucking police uniform. That he looked way too fucking good in.

He wasn’t wearing a sidearm either, arms crossed over his torso as if he wasn’t particularly concerned that Jeremy might raise the alarm.

Well, in fairness, Jeremy hadn’t done so, yet.

Just because Vagabond wasn’t carrying a gun didn’t mean he hadn’t come into the station with one. He would fight to the death to get out of a precinct without being arrested and take as many cops with him as possible. So, Jeremy didn't fool himself. He wasn’t about to raise an alarm.

“Afternoon.” Ryan smiled, keeping his voice low. “Long briefing, right?”

Jeremy blinked at him.

Fuck.

“Right.” Jeremy said carefully.

“Looks like the LSPD has a tactically sound plan, for once.”

Jeremy didn’t respond.

“A shame Vancetti is going to see it coming, really.”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“I didn’t come for the company.” Ryan assured him, moving forward, stepping into the shower recess with Jeremy. “But then I saw you in the briefing room, sitting to attention like a good little piggy, looking all excited about watching a perimeter while SWAT do all of the work.”

Jeremy felt his expression darken. He’d taken this exact shit from the SWAT guys, he didn’t really need it from a fucking psychopath. He resisted responding though, knowing full well he would only be giving Vagabond more ammunition.

“Hit a nerve, did I?” He teased. “My favourite toy policemen so excited to get off desk duty he’ll take any assignment they throw him?”

Silence. A cruel smile on Ryans face.

“But still horny enough not to raise the alarm when cornered by me?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his heart was beating against his chest, fear and arousal clouding his senses. Knowing full well this was a fragile situation.

“Like you won’t kill every cop in the precinct to get out the door.” Jeremy muttered.

“You know me too well.” Ryan chuckled, reaching out, ignoring Jeremy’s flinch, to grab a handful of his collar and pull him forward a little. “Not going to resist today at all?”

Jeremy assessed the man for a few beats. Then shrugged.

“Going to kill me in the middle of a police station?” He replied firmly. “You can’t have erased _all_ of the security data from today. And plenty of people would have wondered who you were at the back of the briefing room.” His reasoning was sound, but logic had never applied to the Vagabonds decisions. Jeremy hoped he’d, for once, not be fucking insane.

A manic smile quirked over the mans face as he leaned down a little.

“What a nice change of pace for you, then.” He breathed. Jeremy was shoved backwards into the side wall of the shower, turning slightly to try and catch himself against the tile. Ryan moved in behind him, pressing close enough to put him flush against the wall, the man against his back. “What you’re saying,” Ryan went on, “is that, today, you’re going to be a very good little pig for me? I won’t hurt you, but you’re not going to stop me?”

Jeremy was _not_ a fan of how he phrased that. However correct he may have been.

He grunted quietly in agreement. Ryan laughed into his ear.

The man leaned back slightly, freeing Jeremy from the wall a little, hands still pressing into it for support. Then he reached around him and snapped open his pants, unzipping his fly and shoved his uniform out of the way. Jeremy flinched at the touches and movement but stayed where he was. Silent, listening carefully for anyone moving outside the cubicle.

He heard the soap dispenser go and then there was a cold, slippery touch against his cheeks. Ryan leaned in close to speak quietly into his ear.

“Spread your legs for me. Again. _Officer_.”

Jeremy ground his teeth in frustration, knowing he was flushing red with anger and humiliation, but complied. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants to widen his stance.

Two fingers pressed inside him, pushing passed his muscles and deep in. Jeremy grunted slightly at the sudden discomfort, silencing himself as soon as he heard his own reaction. His dick had already been paying a little attention, because the little shit was dialled in to Vagabond by now, and it hardened, touching the cold tile of the wall as Ryan shoved his fingers in and out. The man twisted his hand slightly pressing in against him.

Jeremy felt a jolt of pleasure surge through him, crackling along his skin and making him harder as he swallowed the noise before it left his mouth. He tensed against the wall, shaking slightly, and glanced over his shoulder. Only able to see the edge of Vagabonds form. The man leaned into the wall above him, curling down to speak into his ear again.

“Why are you keeping quiet?” He asked. “Worried people will think you’re getting lucky at work?” A pause. “Worried they’ll want to join in?”

Jeremy leaned his forehead into the cool tile, trying to centre himself. Shaking his head to disagree, not really able to explain anything to his occasional rapist and would be murderer.

“Alright then.” Ryan replied to his silence. “Let’s see how you go.”

A third finger forced its way in, barely getting settled before the tension increased again. Ryan forcing all of his fingers of one hand inside him. Jeremy focussed on the feeling sharply, the press of his thumb against his sacrum, his palm curving between his cheeks as he shoved his fingers in up to his knuckles.

Jeremy choked slightly on a groan of discomfort, which was definitely not covering a moan of realisation at the sudden stretch, and felt his knees weaken a little. He slid down the wall, going to his knees, unable to hold himself up with the pain and discomfort and the overwhelming idea that Vagabond might try to fist him inside his own fucking precinct.

The hand followed him down as he knelt, allowed him to find himself on his knees, leaning angled into the wall and floor, his ass up and out so Vagabond could continue to fuck him open with his hand. The hand twisted inside him, Ryan moving behind him, and then the fingers curled slightly. That same pulse of electricity went through him again, Jeremy having to clench his teeth and press his head into the wall to shut himself up. His dick pulsing with need, orgasm closing in as the fingers moved in and out of him.

Then he paused, Jeremy almost swearing at him as he did so. Feeling his body calm, move back from the edge of coming all over the shower, his breathing ease off even with the hand still mostly inside him. Jeremy’s breath came in gasps, trying to keep them calm and quiet, exhaling through pursed lips as if that would help.

Nails dug into his hamstring and dragged over his skin, a sharp scratching pain curling up his leg as the fingers pressed in deep again. The pain and penetration overlapping to bring him right back to the edge again, shaking with the effort, holding his breath as he stopped a groan deep in his chest.

The hand went from his leg to his neck, pulling him back with a grip around his throat, Jeremy keeping his fingertips on the wall like it was all he had to ground him. Ryan pulled at his uniform shirt, breaking a few buttons and pulling it aside before grasping his neck again. He squeezed down, increasing the building pressure in Jeremy’s head and chest.

Then teeth sunk into his shoulder. Just next to where the scar was healing from Vagabonds knife at the back months ago. The man bit down, hard, making Jeremy growl with the pain. Arcing into it, rolling his hips against the fingers inside him.

Fuck, he wanted to come. He wanted to moan with how much he needed to. Wanted to touch himself to hurry this along. Knowing full well he was going to do none of those things if he wanted to keep his sanity.

“Fuck.” He swore under his breath, feeling Ryan smiled against his shoulder, his teeth still sunk into his flesh where he was clearly sucking in a hickey. Marking him. Again.

He dropped his head with the realisation, leaning his weight into the grip around his neck, still barely able to touch the wall on his knees.

Ryan leaned up from his shoulder, the burning sensation lessening but not going away, and pressed his mouth against the shell of his ear.

“Be a good little pig,” he breathed, “and come for me.”

Jeremy tensed around him, the hand on his neck tightening as he spoke, the fingers inside him curling down again and Jeremy let out a broken, half quelled moan as he came.

Ryan pulled away, letting Jeremy catch himself on the wall, standing behind him. Jeremy was still trying to blink himself back to reality, the noise of the room starting to get through once again. It didn’t sound like anyone else was in the locker room.

Vagabond pulled him from his recovery, behind him and grabbing at his hips, sliding him further out from the wall and letting him catch himself on the tiled floor. He was confused for a moment until the press of cock pushed inside him. In one sharp, firm movement, his over sensitive body alighting again. Heat searing across his skin, already sweating in the shower.

Like he’d come to expect Vagabond took little time to warm up and started to fuck him spent. Jeremy limply replying, steadying himself on the floor, biting his tongue to stay silent, pushing back against him while he pretended he wasn’t.

“Dooley?” A voice echoed through the bathroom, a door swinging shut at the same time. Both Vagabond and Jeremy snapped into stillness, breath held and bodies pressed together. “You still in here?”

It was Geoff.

Jeremy hesitated, swallowing to be able to talk, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Still here.” He managed to get out, semi-normally. “Not, uh, decent, though.”

He felt Vagabonds hands tighten on his side. In warning or amusement. Possibly both. Geoff chuckles.

“That’ll be the day.” He joked. “Listen, I wanted to just give you a heads up. SWAT just shared some recent intel, for once, and apparently there’s word that Vancetti might have hired The Vagabond.”

The hand definitely firmed in amusement this time.

“Wh-what?” Jeremy replied, genuinely non-plussed over this situation.

“I know there’s history there, kid, and if it’s a possibility I don’t want you to feel like you have to be there. Are you sure you still want to take part?”

A few second of silence. Jeremy didn’t dare glance around at Ryan’s patient expression.

“Of course I do, Geoff.” Jeremy replied, levelling his voice as much as he could. “It’s only perimeter anyway.”

Geoff sighed.

“I thought you’d say that. Let me know if you change your mind, ok? I don’t need you coming in on more sleepless nights.”

Jeremy closed his eyes.

“I wont change my mind, but thanks.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” Geoff said, already receding towards the door. “And stop using all of the precincts hot water!”

The sound of the door swinging open and closed stopped Jeremy from replying, but didn’t stop Vagabond from hauling him up by the hair, backwards into his lap.

“Given you a lot of sleepless nights have I?” He teased into his ear, rolling his hips and grinding into him. “Got some _history_ , do we?”

Jeremy made a growl at the pain in his scalp and sudden recollection of the situation, but didn’t answer. Ryan laughed at him.

“They have no fucking idea, do they?” He snarled, delight in his voice, “How incredibly _fucked_ you are? They got no clue how deep in this you go? How’s it going to look _now_ , _Officer Dooley_?” His rasping laugh as he tipped them both forward, pressing Jeremy into the floor as he started to fuck into him again, not even being cautious or quiet now. The squeak of the tile and the sound of flesh seemingly booming around them. Jeremy managed a breath in but had to hold it in in fear of the noise he’d make. “It going to be a problem when I see them coming? Think they’d put it together if he’d found us? Or would he line up behind me? Huh? Along with some of those SWAT guys, looking at you like nothing but a warm body?”

He voice tightened as he spoke, struggling to keep it at a whisper, Jeremy unable to reply, barely able to keep his balance on the tile and hold his breath so he could hear.

Ryan leaned over him, pressing in close again, and teeth sank into his shoulder. Ryan pulling him close and pressing deep inside him for a long moment. Jeremy managed to let the breath out with a long breathy groan, already sore and knowing it was going to get worse later. Pain heating through the bite mark under the hitman’s teeth.

After a moment he backed off, released his flesh and leaned back a little, catching his breath.

“First a fuckboy and now a scapegoat.” He muttered above him. “You keep making it worse for yourself.” A light chuckle.

Jeremy didn’t reply, already regretting everything about the last ten minutes. Or half an hour. However the fuck long he’d been shoved against the tile.

“And it just keeps getting better for me.” Vagabond added.

Jeremy couldn’t fucking argue there, could he?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago and hastily edited, so I apologise if it doesn't carry the same weight as previous chapters. This leads on to some other things, tags will be added as appropriate, but as always, let me know if you feel like I've missed one.


End file.
